1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to execution units for executing complex operations.
2. Related Art
SIMD stands for “Single Instruction Multiple Data” and describes a style of digital processor design in which a single instruction can be issued to control the processing of multiple data values in parallel (all being processed in a similar manner).
Increasing SIMD instruction complexity leads to needs for more efficient methods and systems for executing SIMD instructions.
What are needed therefore, are methods and systems that can efficiently implement new SIMD instructions and conventional existing SIMD instructions that perform various forms of multiply and multiply-accumulate (MAC) operations, while avoiding replication of functions in order to keep the size of the logic circuit to as low a level as can reasonably be achieved.